Love ya more!
by animedreams17
Summary: An old friend of Lucy's comes to visit, and the green-eyed monster comes to visit Natsu! But he doesn't even know why he feels this way...or does he? Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO HIRO TROLLSHIMA. Except Luke. Luke belongs to me;) Okay enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

"We got this, lil buddy. " Natsu whispered

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy, standing close by, observed the sight. It was a typical day in the guild, and those two idiots she called her friends were up to mischief, as usual. Natsu and Happy were both on either side of the guild's main entrance, flat against the wall holding a string in their hands, connecting to a bucket which was resting uneasily over the doorway, containing an unknown liquid substance. She had no idea who Natsu was pulling this prank on, but it wasn't hard to guess.

"You guys do realize Gray can just freeze whatever you're about to dump on him?"

"Aw, come on Lucy he ain't that fast!" he stopped talking as if he heard something. Lucy couldn't help but crack a smile. He looked just like a cat with its ears perked up. He suddenly got back in his position with the string and said, "Happy! Get ready he's coming," he turned to Lucy and whispered, "Don't you dare say anything!" Lucy was more than happy to stay out of whatever was about to go down.

Gray started to walk in the guild, "Oh, hey Lucy-AURGH!"

Before Lucy could respond, Natsu's plan went into action. Water poured down from the ceiling and Gray was soaked. There was steam coming off of the ice wizard, like hot water was poured on ice. "WHAT THE HELL, NATSU?!" _And here we go… _Lucy thought.

"BAHAHA, good job Happy!" Natsu barely had time to high five Happy before Gray pounced on him. He grabbed a fist full of Natsu's vest.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU KNOW I HATE GETTING WET! I CAN'T STAND WATER!"

Juvia was standing nearby as well, and she burst into tears, "Gray-sama…doesn't…like…water…?!" was all she said before she turned her whole body into water…and seeped through the floorboards and disappeared.

Now Gray was really gonna kill him. Natsu was still laughing a bit. "I wanted to see what would happen if I poured hot water on you. And I was totally right. There's steam comin' of of ya right now hahaha-" his laugh was cut short when Gray punched him in the face. Lucy sighed and decided to go towards the bar.

Natsu recovered, getting up from the floor, where he had crashed into a chair and broke it. "Wow, it must have reduced your fighting ability too. That punch was so weak, Ice Princess!"

"Why you-ICE MAKE-"

"FIRE DRAGON-"

"NATSU! GRAY! ENOUGH!" a booming female voice erupted from the guild hall, enough to make almost everyone grow quiet.

"Er-Erza…" the boys both muttered, knowing that unless they had a death wish, they would have to stop.

"Oh, Erza, you're back from your mission already!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed. Now, I have to talk to the master. Lucy, there's someone who's looking for you, I told him to wait out there." She pointed toward outside. She leaned in closer, "He seems quite eager to speak to you." She whispered with one eyebrow raised. It was only meant for Lucy to hear, but no whisper couldn't be unheard by the dragonslayer. This perked his interest, and he felt something weird happen inside of him. His heart started beating faster and he felt an unusual burning sensation in his chest.

"Um…okay…I guess I'll go see…" Lucy said.

"Hurry up, Lucy! I know a great mission we can go on that'll help with your rent!" Natsu said, sounding more pushy than he meant.

"Yeah, cuz we all know she can't get rent money herself…" Happy muttered out loud.

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy snapped.

Anyway, who in the world would want to see her? She noticed Erza said "he". She didn't really talk to any guys outside of the guild, so she was confused to say the least. Maybe someone saw her in Sorcerers weekly or something? She started to head outside when she heard a voice, "Lucy!"

She saw a man coming towards her at an impressive speed with a smile on his face. Before she could do anything the man full out bear hugged her, which made her cry out in surprise.

Natsu almost attacked the man, but saw he wasn't hurting Lucy, and backed off. His chest hurt a lot and it was annoying him. _Who the hell is this? Hugging my Lucy…wait…my Lucy?_ He thought.

The man stopped hugging a surprised Lucy, put his hands on her shoulders and spoke, "Wow, Lucy it's been forever, I'm so happy to see you!"

Lucy was still in shock. She looked closer at the man. He was dressed up rather nicely. His pale blue button down shirt, jeans, boots made him look rich. His hair was golden and curly, which highlighted his tanned skin almost too well. _He looks rich…_Lucy thought. _Wait! Rich?! It couldn't be…_! She looked at the man's face closely and then there was no doubt in her mind. That handsome, goofy grin could only belong to one person.

"…Luke?! Is that you?"

"Indeed, my princess." With a smile he bent down on one knee and kissed her hand, which made Lucy blush.

"Hey, stop that! Now is not the time to play 'Prince and Princess' we aren't kids anymore, you know!" Lucy said gently pulling her hand away.

"Sorry, it seems to be a habit." Luke snickered.

"Oh, whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"Um, Lucy? Who is this exactly?" Happy asked. Lucy came back to earth and realized all of her friends were staring at them in shock…one face looking scarier than the others.

"Lucy, did that cat just talk?" Luke asked looking truly shocked

"Yeah long story…I'm sorry guys, this is Luke. We were best friends when we were kids. I haven't seen him since we were both…gosh I don't know, 8?" she asked, looking up at him for confirmation.

"Sounds about right…that means we have 10 years to catch up on. Care to give me a tour of the city?"

"Only if you can keep up!" Lucy said, grabbing his hand and running out of the guild hall.

"Wait, Lucy! What about the mission?" Happy asked, looking discouraged.

"Oh, uh, sorry Happy, you guys go on without me this time, I gotta show Luke around! See you later!" she said in a rush as Luke was practically pulling her with him. And with that, they were both gone.

"Well, they seemed awfully friendly," Gray said.

"Indeed," Erza agreed. They looked over at Natsu and sweat dropped. There was a dark aura coming off of him…literally.

"Um…Natsu…?" Happy asked cautiously. He knew something was up with Natsu, everyone did. You couldn't see Natsu's eyes through his hair, and even then he looked scary. Nobody dared mess with him, not even Erza.

"I'm goin' home." Natsu said, and he walked out of the guild hall without another word.

"Jeez, what crawled up his ass all of a sudden?" Gray asked. Happy didn't say anything, but he had a feeling he knew what was going on. He had known his best friend long enough to figure it out. The little exceed smiled deviously and flew out of the guild, following his moody best friend, happy to know he was right about something for once.

A/N: A**aaand that was Chapter 1! This idea came to me today and I just had to write it. The second chapter will be up tomorrow I don't even know how long this is gonna be so bear with me!…and if this chapter was crappy I understand cuz I wrote it pretty quick. Usually when I first start writing it's terrible and it gets better later so sorry about that! Alright I'm gonna shut up now cuz nobody even reads these things. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I was surprised you guys wanted more…such nice people…here you go:) The only person I own is Luke. Okay? Okay.**

"And over here we have the gorgeous South Gate Park, where special events and festivals take place! You should come to one sometime, they always have great food and it's always so much fun…Luke? Are you even listening?" While Lucy was showing Luke around, she noticed he seemed to be looking around a lot, as if he was looking for someone. He seemed to be awfully distracted.

"Luke?!"

"Hm…? Oh, I'm sorry Lucy, I'm listening I promise…I just feel strange, like someone's watching us that's all." He took her hand and gave her puppy dog eyes, "If something were to happen to you I don't know what I would do." She rolled her eyes playfully, and gently pulled her hand from his.

"I'm sure it's only your imagination. You were always worrying about me when we were kids…I see that hasn't changed at least." He opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke first. "Look, I'm a wizard now. I can defend myself you know, so don't worry about it!" she smiled at him.

He chuckled, "I'm sure you can," and he patted her on the head. Lucy was so happy to see Luke…ten long years have passed and he just showed up out of the blue! Sure, there were questions she wanted to ask, like how the heck did he find her, and why did he want to see her…why now…things like that, but she figured it could wait. After all, he was her friend. She heard a grumbling noise coming from Luke. She started to laugh when he put his hand on his stomach and blushed a little. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't cute.

"Well, it looks like someone's hungry hahaha!" Lucy said.

"Y-yeah I guess I am!" Luke said sheepishly. "I'll pay for lunch, in exchange, you take us to the best place in town…deal, princess?" he asked, extending his arm to escort her.

Lucy smiled, "Deal." She went to hook her arm in his, when he suddenly yelped in pain.

"Luke! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lucy asked, worriedly.

"Ah…yeah I'm fine…something hit my head!" Luke said rubbing the back of his head. Lucy looked down at the ground to see if she could find anything, and that's when she saw it. A little pebble was there, and it would have been unnoticed if there wasn't steam coming off of it. Lucy poked it quickly and, just as she had suspected, it was burning hot, as if it had just come out of a volcano.

"Hey, did you find something?" he asked.

"Oh, no…no, nothing at all! We should probably get going. I don't want you to starve to death ahahaha…" Lucy said quickly and took his arm, as if nothing had happened, and they continued to walk together. They seemed completely unaware of the two figures nearby watching them from behind a bush.

"Well, that was interesting…" Happy said, watching the two of them leave, "They're getting closer and closer by the second! Looks like you're gonna have to find bigger rocks to throw at him…Natsu?"

The blue cat observed his friend. It was scary. Natsu's eyes could not be seen, and his flames were all around him. Happy couldn't help but let a small giggle out. Big mistake. "HAPPY…! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA! WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS?!" he screamed, looking down angrily at the cat.

"Whaaaa! Natsu, you just burned down our hiding place! Don't kill me I'm too cute to die!" Happy cried.

"Mommy, look! It's a cat and a fire man!" a little girl shouted, getting everyone's attention within the area. They were completely visible to everyone now that the bush they were hiding behind was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Stay away from them, honey. They look dangerous."

"Great, we're gonna get spotted if Natsu keeps this up." Happy looked to see if Lucy had seen any of this chaos. Fortunately, they had left the area already. He sighed in relief, "Come on Natsu, let's go catch up…huh?" He turned around a Natsu was no longer there. "HE LEFT ME?"

However, it was no mystery which direction he had gone and Happy spread his wings and flew at maximum speed in order to catch up to his friend._ He liiiiiiiiiiikes her_ he thought. There was no way he was going to miss whatever was about to happen.

**AH…foreshadowing you gotta love it! What is Natsu gonna do?! THE SUSPENSE! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I promise it will be up soon if not tomorrow. Sometimes I hate actually having a life. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'LL LET YA'LL GET TO IT ;) THE ONLY CHARACTER THAT BELONGS TO ME IS LUKE.**

_Look at them…all buddy buddy. What's so great about this guy anyway? _Natsu thought, _I don't trust him, not one bit. _Natsu was currently in a tree, close by the couple he was spying on. He didn't need to be so close, since he had excellent hearing, but Natsu was Natsu after all. His instincts were too good to be ignored, and something about this guy didn't sit right with him. He thinks he can just show up out of the blue and steal Lucy away from him? I don't think so. Lucy and Luke were sitting on a bench outside, having finished their lunch earlier, sitting too close for Natsu's taste.

"So Lucy, tell me, what are you even doing here? I mean, I'm surprised you're not back at the mansion. You are the only Heartfilia left, correct? What's going to become of all the things your father worked so diligently on?" Lucy looked down at her shoes. She remembered her past in that mansion as if it were yesterday. Now that her father was gone, she was the only member of the Heartfilia family left. Of course, she was going to remain in Fairy Tail. That was obvious.

"I gave it all up, Luke. I wasn't happy living that life, you know that," Lucy said, looking up at him. "You're obviously still living the rich and luxurious life the way we used to, and that's fine! I mean, you're…parental influence was different than mine."

"Lucy…" Luke looked at her with a weird expression. "How could you throw away your future like that?" He asked it with ease, as if it were no big deal, but Lucy felt a sharp pang in her chest. It was hurtful.

"Throw my future away? I saved it, Luke! I had nothing to live for there. I had nobody."

"You had me." He said.

"Yeah…only when you're father came to do business with mine." She said bitterly.

"Listen Lu…" Luke started. She clenched her teeth. He only called her that when he meant business, so she interrupted.

"Luke, I'm not the same person I was when we were kids. Yes, I ran away from home, and abandoned responsibility, but that turned out to be one of the best decisions I've made in my entire life. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now; my life is full of risks and danger, and I have a new family and friends that I wouldn't trade all the money in the world for. After all, money can't buy you happiness!"

He turned away from her, only for a moment, and faced her again. His expression was not the same as it was before. It was more…cunning. "But it can sure as hell buy everything else…" he said. _What does he mean buy that? _Lucy thought.

"Lucy, if you don't mind I would like to get to the point of why I came to you today. I have a dilemma, you see. My father is ill, the doctors are saying he hasn't much time left, and he says that I must marry in order to succeed him."

Luke said all of this with almost no emotion. If there was any emotion present, it was greed. Lucy couldn't believe what he was saying. Was this the same Luke she knew? "So, I thought, what a perfect solution you would be. You're the one and only heir to your company, which means if I marry you, we'll get to share all the money both our families possess. We are also childhood friends, so it makes sense. I mean, you do realize that's why we became friends in the first place, right?" He said, with a look of satisfaction. Lucy just stared at him with a shocked expression. She would've asked if he was kidding, but she knew better. She had grown up with these types of people all her life. People who only cared about two things: money and themselves.

"I-I don't understand…" Lucy said, her eyes started to sting.

Luke blinked his eyes a few times. "Did you honestly think I became friends with you just for the hell of it? Our fathers forced us to…come on Lu, I thought you were smarter than this." He leaned in closer to her face, and the leaves in the tree close by rustled, even though there wasn't any wind. Luke, however, was not paying attention. A single tear rolled down Lucy's face.

"Oh please, enough with the dramatics, we both know you've had a crush on me all this time, so I would think you would be grateful to me. We should get going." He turned to leave.

"What makes you think I'll go with you?" Lucy asked quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Her voice was shaking slightly, but she sounded confident too. Luke turned slightly, annoyed.

"I told you, I'm a wizard now, and I belong here with my friends. I'm not coming with you, and I'm sure as hell not going to marry a scumbag like you, either." Lucy said, glaring at him angrily.

Luke started to laugh coldly. Then he sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this, but if you don't come with me, you leave me no choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your guild seemed pretty nice, it'd be a shame if something happened to it."

"What?! You…you wouldn't…" Lucy was horrified. He was threatening the entire guild?

"Oh I would, and it would be very easy too. Guild halls are such a waste of space. I could easily build a company building in its place."

"It doesn't matter…" Lucy said.

"Hmm?"

"I said it doesn't matter!" Lucy shouted, "Our guild has been knocked down more than once already, so if you want to threaten them…I'm just warning you now you'll be sorry! Fairy Tail never gives up, no matter how many times we get knocked down we always get back up!"

A loud smack echoed throughout the area. Lucy whimpered and put her hand to her stinging cheek. Before Luke could say or do anything else, he screamed. Lucy felt heat, as if she was right next to the sun. When she opened her eyes she saw a blur of pink and someone was standing in front of her. Luke was on the floor, blood coming out of his nose, looking shocked and absolutely terrified.

"Natsu…?"

He was scary. Flames were all around him and his red eyes were glowing with hatred. His voice was deep and raspy.

"If you _ever _touch Lucy again," the dragon slayer said, "You will be nothing more than a pile of ashes." He turned to walk away and check on Lucy, but Luke wasn't finished. Apparently a throbbing, bloody nose wasn't enough to stop him.

"Lucy's going to marry me! If she doesn't…I'll destroy your whole guild! My father will make sure of that!"

Natsu stopped walking abruptly. He turned back around and stood over Luke. "And what makes you think one man, on his death bed no less, can stop the most powerful guild in Fiore? Leave us alone…or you _will _be sorry." Luke started making sounds she didn't know a man could make. She didn't see Natsu's expression, but she could tell it was frightening. Luke scrambled to his feet and ran away. Natsu scoffed, "What a shame, didn't really put up a fight…" as he watched him run away.

Natsu turned and saw Lucy smiling at him, with glassy eyes. She ran and hugged him. "Here you are, saving me again…" He said against his chest.

"Always." He replied back. They both wanted to stay like that, in each other's arms, but Lucy while blushing furiously, finally said she needed to go home. Natsu, of course, walked her home.

While they were walking, Lucy was quiet. Natsu always knew that wasn't a good sign, but who could blame her. After what just happened to her, anyone would be upset. She was the first to speak.

"I still can't believe he used me like that…" she said quietly. Natsu didn't know how to respond, he just listened, and right now that's all Lucy needed.

"…and he wanted to marry me. What a joke…like I'd actually marry _him_…"

Natsu spoke up this time "So, even if he wasn't a jerk…would you have said yes?" Lucy looked up at him. He looked serious, but she also saw hopefulness in his eyes, and that made her heart flutter.

"No…no of course not." Lucy smiled but stopped and put her hand up to her cheek in pain. It was still red.

Natsu frowned. "That jerk…" He moved Lucy's hand from her face to examine her cheek. "…It still hurts, huh?" Their faces were inches from each other.

"Y-yeah…a bit…" Lucy said blushing. Natsu blushed as well, and stared at her cheek.

"Natsu, what are you-" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt warmth on her cheek. Natsu pulled back, not looking directly at her, his whole face the color of his hair.

"There…I…I made it better. Now it shouldn't hurt so much." Natsu said, already walking ahead. The sun was beginning to set behind them. Lucy was wide-eyed and was completely frozen. "Come on weirdo, it's getting late."

Lucy put her hand up to her cheek again, and she felt herself smile. She couldn't stop smiling as she ran to catch up with Natsu, who was still avoiding her gaze in embarrassment.

_Thank you, Natsu… _

**A/N: PLOT TWIST (not really…kinda saw it coming didn't you?)YAAAAAY! ONE MORE CHAPTER! Also sorry if it felt rushed near the end, I was in an emotional state while writing most of it…don't even ask. But I hope you enjoyed it! You guys are awesome! Reviews are needed pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassseeeee…**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! It's the last chapter! THE BIG FINALE! School has started for me…and I'm already overwhelmed yaaaaaaaay. -_- But you know what? Somehow, some way, I'm going to keep writing because one of my favorite parts of writing is hearing feedback from you guys. Besides, it's just a lot of fun in general and I think they turn out pretty cute.^^ Okay. Here we go. (All rights go to Trollshima except Luke).**

_The next morning…_

Lucy had just walked into the guild. It seemed pretty normal. Mirajane was working behind the bar as usual, there were a couple of people looking at the request board, and others were laughing and drinking and having a good time. She felt relieved. She didn't want them to know about yesterday's events because she didn't want anyone to worry about her. Luke was gone now, and she was still shocked at what he had said. She trusted him, and he was just another guy with jewel signs in his eyes. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like him in _that _way once, but now…

She put her hand on her cheek.

"_There…I…I made it better. Now it shouldn't hurt so much."_

Lucy shook her head and her face felt hot. _Stop it, Lucy! Why am I still thinking about that?_ she thought to herself. She sighed and sat at the bar, and put on her famous smile. "Hey, Mira." She said happily.

"Hello, Lucy! Soooo? How did yesterday go with your friend? Luke…right?" she asked, smiling as if she knew something. Lucy automatically felt suspicious that she knew something she shouldn't, and she felt herself blushing again.

"U-Um, we hung out…then he left…nothing else happened really!" Lucy said in a high pitched voice. Everyone knew she was a terrible liar, and even if she _could _lie well, Mira wasn't stupid.

"I see…" Mira said, casually wiping a beer glass. "A little bird told me you saw Natsu at some point…but I guess that was a lie…" She smiled a smile that said, _I know you're lying, so spill._ Lucy started freaking out. She couldn't take the pressure, it was too much. "O-Okay, yes I saw Natsu…b-b-but nothing happened…" she stuttered.

"Lucy, I already know everything." Mira said with a smirk.

"W-What? How did you…" Then Lucy thought about what Mira had just said. She had said a little bird had told her…

She looked around the guild for a suspect and she didn't have to look far to realize who it was. A little blue cat was sitting right next to her on the bar, gnawing on a piece of fish with a smile on his face. _Little bird? More like a little cat…_

"Alright cat, spill. What'd you see?" Lucy demanded.

"Everything…heeheehee" Happy said, laughing into his paws. Lucy snatched up the fish and held it high in the air.

"Hey, my fish! Lucy, you meanie give it back!"

"I'm not giving it back until you swear to keep whatever you saw a secret from the rest of the guild!"

"Well, I already told Mirajane, and she loves gossip, so it's not like the news is gonna be secret for long anyway."

Lucy contemplated this, and knowing Happy was right, she slowly gave him back his precious fish in defeat. She looked around and she saw everyone she knew except-

"Oh, by the way Lucy, Natsu told me to tell you to meet him at the Sola Tree…about an hour ago."

"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME?"

"Well, you just got here! It's not my fault you slept in dreaming about Nat-" Lucy ran and put her hand over Happy's mouth, while Mirajane giggled.

"One more word, and by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you were lucky enough to be dead," Lucy whispered in the cat's ear, and he nodded in agreement. She loosened her grip on him.

"I'm gonna go now…I'm watching you, Happy…" Lucy said, squinting at him. As soon as she turned her back to leave, the two matchmakers behind her started whispering to each other, both grinning deviously.

It was hot outside, but there was a nice breeze. Lucy was walking to her destination, wondering why Nastu wanted to meet her. Sure, she was happy. She was ecstatic. Her heart was beating at an impressive rate, so much so it felt like it would burst at any moment. Questions were racing through her mind, one after the other.

_Does he like me? Does he actually know what love is? Do I like him too? Why do I feel this way? And why didn't he ask me to meet him here himself? _She sighed. _ I must like him if I'm freaking out like this…_

Then a thought hit her like a bolt of lightning. It wasn't a good feeling at all. She remembered the last time she thought Natsu was going to confess to her, and it turned out to be about some stupid treasure hunt. Lucy couldn't believe she fell for it again. But, he did kiss her cheek last night…and she felt so happy then. Maybe this time it would be different…maybe there was hope! However, this was Natsu she was talking about. The last person on earth she would expect to know anything about relationships. _Why are boys so damn confusing, _she thought. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Lucy!"

She looked over and saw Natsu leaning against the tree, waving at her and showed his adorable grin, the one that no one, especially her could resist…_Shut up, Lucy _she thought as she smiled and waved back nonchalantly.

"Glad you could make it, Luce! I was beginning to worry Happy didn't tell you about me." He said, once she was near him.

"Yeah, well I didn't arrive at the guild until recently…" she said, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What? But it's almost noon!"

"Well, I kind of had a rough day yesterday." Lucy said, harshly than she meant and that shut both of them up. Natsu's face turned rosy, and looked away from her. Lucy didn't see this because she was looking at the dirt. She hadn't really had time to think about Luke yesterday, considering all that had happened. New and painful emotions were rushing through her, and excitement and love quickly turned into disappointment and sadness. She didn't want to cry in front of Natsu anymore, and she felt like he could comfort her at a time like this, but she wanted more. She wanted him to comfort her as more than a friend, and she didn't want to endure more disappointment.

"Lucy-"

"Natsu…listen I don't have time to dig up treasure, and I don't even have my keys with me, so I can't summon Virgo…so if that's all…" she started to turn away to leave.

"Treasure? When did I say anything about digging up treasure?" Natsu asked, looking confused.

"That's why you wanted me here…I thought?" Lucy asked slowly, turning back around towards him. "Just go get a shovel or-"

"No, of course not…I gotta tell you something important, but I'm not sure how to say it. So, give me a sec, would ya?" Natsu said, with a nervous look on his face. Lucy's heart was racing. She couldn't tell up from down.

"Listen Luce…" Natsu looked at her seriously, and his black eyes felt like they were staring right through her soul. He took a deep breath and continued, "…First of all, I don't need to dig up any treasure, because the greatest treasure I'll ever get is you."

Lucy stopped breathing. The world simply stopped turning. She stared at him, shocked by his words. Nothing mattered anymore, and in that moment, they were the only two people in the universe.

"Remember last week, when you showed me the definition of the word love in the dictionary? Well, that's when I figured out what I was feeling for you since, gosh, the beginning of time maybe? I don't know, I guess Igneel didn't teach me everything after all," he smiled sheepishly, "I knew I liked you before, but I didn't know what it was called, and Mira actually helped me by explaining the whole love thing, and it all started to make sense. I was actually gonna tell you all this yesterday, but then that bastard showed up and I just...I just felt terrible. I felt like he was stealing you away and there was no way in hell I was gonna let that happen so…I…"

Lucy, at this point had tears of happiness in her eyes; she couldn't believe he was saying all of this...She chuckled, "Yeah, how long did you follow us around yesterday, anyway?"

Natsu looked guilty all of a sudden and rubbed the back of his neck, realizing his mistake, "I-I have no idea what you're talkin' about…"

"And I thought I was a terrible liar. You're so busted, Natsu. I knew you were there the entire time."

"…No, you don't…" Natsu said blushing.

"You didn't think I would figure it out?! Especially after the pebble?" Lucy was fighting back laughter. She enjoyed teasing him.

"What are you…oh." He said, remembering what he did. "Yeah okay, sure…so what if I threw a pebble at his head…that doesn't mean I followed you everywhere…"

"Oh yeah, and you just happened to show up right when, well you know…" Lucy pointed to her cheek. Natsu looked at her strangely. She couldn't tell if it was pity or admiration. "Besides, I heard you say "A man on his deathbed" when you talked about Luke's father, which means not only were you following us, but you were listening to everything we were saying as well," Lucy said triumphantly. "There's no way you could have known something like that unless you were listening to our conversation." She smiled. Ha, and people call her dumb.

"You're too damn smart for me," Natsu said quietly. "Fine. I had a bad feeling about him, so I followed you guys, okay? There. I said it."

"Remind me never to underestimate your dragon slayer senses ever again…" Lucy said as she laughed. She might have seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside her mind was saying, _Oh my god oh my god he was jealous he was actually __**jealous **__he was jealous_ over and over again.

While they were laughing, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand suddenly, and just that simple touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Aren't you glad I stepped in when I did though? If that bastard had hurt you anymore…if anyone hurts you really I just…I can't…" he squeezed her hand and clenched his teeth. Lucy thought it was cute, and she was becoming happier by the second. She loved this idiot so much it hurt.

"Hey, Natsu…" she put her arms around his neck. "I'm fine…and I'll always be fine, as long as you're here with me. I always feel safe around you, you're my best friend, and…well, I love you…" she said, looking straight into his eyes and blushing furiously. Natsu, shocked to hear all of this, was blushing as well, and they were both silent for a couple of seconds. After what had seemed like hours to Lucy, Natsu smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and he leaned forward, causing their foreheads to touch.

"Always," He said. Lucy almost broke down right then and there. The amount of love and devotion in his voice was enough to make any girl's heart shatter into a million pieces. "I love you too, Lucy."

"Oh, Natsu!" Lucy cried, and the tears finally came out. She hugged him so tight she sworn she could hear him struggling to breathe. They could have stayed in their embrace forever, however-

"LOOK EVERYONE! THEY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!"

Natsu and Lucy jumped in surprise and were in shock as the entire guild, including Happy, were watching them, for who knows how long. They blushed and stepped back from one another in pure embarrassment, glancing at each other with small grins. Now the whole guild knew.

"T-That was s-s-so beautiful!" Juvia exclaimed while sobbing loudly, trying to cling to Gray's arm.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself, would ya?!"

"Better than any romance book I've ever read that's for sure." Levy said.

"Oh, so you _do _like those kinds of book, shrimp?"

"S-Shut up, Gajeel!"

"Hey, Cana!" Mira yelled, "You owe me 10,000 jewel now! I told you they'd be together because of that boy!"

"Goddamnit…fine. Should've known better than to bet against you, Mira…" Cana said, chugging down a swig of beer.

Natsu and Lucy knew they would get teased about this for days on end. But neither of them cared. They were finally together, and they planned to stay that way forever.

**:)I'm a cheesy son of a gun. That's the end! As always reviews are always appreciated and hopefully I can get another fanfic for ya'll to enjoy soon! But probably not for a while since school's stupid and stuff. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Nalu forever! You guys are awesome. Bye bye;)**


End file.
